


Milkshake Nose

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You run into the new Captain America while you’re out in the middle of the night due to a milkshake craving.
Relationships: Sam Wilson & Reader, Sam Wilson & You, Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/You
Series: Marvel [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Milkshake Nose

You deserved this. You really deserved this. You’ve had a tiring week and you’ve been craving Lee’s burger and shake since Tuesday. So you deserved this. Sure, it’s nearly midnight, but who cares?! It’s a twenty-four hour diner! No one’s going to judge you there!

“Thanks, Jan!” you smiled at the owner’s daughter and she nodded back at you.

“You’re welcome, Y/N. Enjoy your meal!” as soon as she head back into the kitchen, you dug into your burger. You moaned at the deliciousness, stuffing two fries to go with it. You swallowed with a happy smile on your face and grabbed your milkshake to sink it down. 

“That looks good,” you heard someone comment beside you. 

While still drinking, you turned to face the stranger. He was a tall handsome man, with a kind smile and beautiful brown eyes. There was something familiar about his-wait a minute. Your eyes widened with recognition and, somehow, your milkshake had come up your nose, causing you to go into a coughing fit.

“Woah woah woah! Are you okay?!” the stranger, who ended up not being a stranger, started patting your back to help you out. 

Jan came to the rescue, handing you a cup of water and you gulped it down. With a large exhale, you clutched your chest and wiped at your milkshake filled nose. 

“Wow, that wasn’t very attractive,” you murmured, slightly out of breath. 

The stranger-not-stranger shrugged with a smirk, “It was a little cute. You okay?”

You nodded, “I’m fine, Captain America. Thanks.”

“I’m off-duty, so Sam will be just fine. And are you sure?”

You nodded again, giving him a thumbs up while you down the rest of your water, “Positive. And I ordered the number five with an oreo milkshake, if you were wondering.”

Sam decided to saddle up onto the stool beside you, “Cool. Jan, I’ll have the same as-sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Y/N,” you stuck out your hand.

He took it, “Y/N, it’s nice to meet you, Y/N. Jan, I’ll have the same as Y/N here, please.”

He looked back to you and chuckled when you continued to scarf down your food, “Starving?”

When you gulped, you dabbed at your lips and shrugged, “Not really. I’ve just been craving this for a few days and I’ve had a tiring work week. So I think I deserve to treat myself.”

“What do you do?”

“A nurse, pediatric ward. I,” you pause with a sigh, “We lost one of the kids. Cancer. He was only six.”

“I’m sorry,” he places a comforting hand on your shoulder, “I know how it feels to lose people.”

You wipe at your watering eyes, “It’s so stupid. I’ve been at this job for five years now. I’ve lost patients before, but it sucks.”

“It’s always gonna be hard, no matter how long you’ve been at it. Trust me. I know.”

You nod with understanding and look up from your meal, “So what’s Captain America doing at some random diner in the middle of the night?”

“I was on a mission and it went south. We lost an informant. Needed to clear my head, so I went for a drive. Decided to stop here for some reason.”

“Look at us, eating greasy diner food and talking about depressing shit. I’d say we’re besties now.” you giggle and nudge at his shoulder.

His chuckles with you and pulls out his phone, “Well, bestie, looks like I should have your number so we can schedule another one of these, eh?”

You give him a knowing look and took his phone, “Smooth, Wilson. Real smooth. Maybe next time, I won’t snort my milkshake out of my nose.”

“I don’t know. You looked really cute when you did.”

You rolled your eyes, taking a fry, and dipping it into your shake, “Flattery will get you nowhere, Cap.


End file.
